Couple Love Live
by KaoruKasuga Fukushima
Summary: Cerita pasangan yang ada di love live
1. Chapter 1

Couple love live

Chapter I

Nozomi x Eri

Besok adalah valentine dan nozomi sedang berpikir untuk membuatkan eri coklat khusus dia pun meminta saran ke Nico

"Nicochi" panggil Eri

"ya" ujar nico

" Kau dan maki-chan biasa merayakan valentine bukan?" Tanya Nozomi

"Ya" Jawab nico singkat

"Coklat seperti apa yang biasa kau berikan kepada maki-chan saat valentine"

Nico pun kaget, tidak biasanya Nozomi membicarakan sesuatu seperti Itu, Tapi ia pun tidak memperdulikannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Nozomi

"Aku membuatkan Maki-chan coklat Sendiri dengan bentuk hati dan memintanya datang ketempat yang sudah kutentukan dan memberikan coklat itu padanya. Memangnya kenapa?, Kau ingin Memberikan coklat itu kesiapa? Eri?" pertanyaan nico membuat Nozomi memerah dan mengangguk kecil

Nico pun tersenyum dan berkata "kalau begitu berusahalah mendapatkan hatinya karena ia mempunyai banyak penggemar pasti dia akan mendapat banyak coklat, jadi ajak dia ketempat istimewa" kata nico

Nozomi pun tersenyum dan berkata "Terimah kasih untuk nasehatnya Nicochi Kalau begitu aku permisi" kata nozomi sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya

Saat sampai dirumah nozomi pun mulai membuat coklat untuk eri.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Seperti pada valentine sebelumnya Eri mendapatkan banyak coklat dilokernya dan kebetulan ia pun menyukai coklat jadi mengambilnya walau ia sedih tak mendapat coklat dari Orang yang ia cintai tetapi kemudian Nozomi memanggilnya

"Erichi" Panggil Nozomi

"Ya Nozomi, Ada apa" Ujar Eri

"bisa kau ikut dengan ku sebentar?" Ujar nozomi dengan muka merah

Eri yang bingung Cuma mengangguk

Nozomi pun mulai menarik tangan Eri kebelakang sekolah lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memberikannya pada eri

"Erichi aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu walaupun ini ane kenapa perempuan dapat mencintai perempuan tapi maukah kau mengambil coklat ini dan menjadi pacarku" ujar Nozomi yang sudah sangat memerah yang membuat Eri tersenyum

Eri pun mengambil coklat ditangan nozomi dan mencium Nozomi tepat dibibirnya dan berkata

"Aku juga mencintaimu Nozomi dan aku ingin menjadi pacar mu" ujar eri

Perkataan eri Membuat Nozomi seperti sedang terbang dilangit dan ia pun memeluk eri

"Terimah kasih Erichi" kata Nozomi

"Iya" Jawab Eri


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Kotori x Umi

Pagi hari ini Kotori dan Umi seperti biasa menunggu Honoka ditempat seperti biasa, tetapi tiba-tiba mereka menerima telephone dari Honoka

"Halo Umi-chan, maaf kalian duluan saja ada yang harus aku urus sebentar"

"Baiklah"

Itulah telephone dari Honoka. Saat diperjalanan tanpa disadari oleh Umi , Kotori telah membuat coklat untuknya kemarin dan ingin memberikan padanya

Saat sampai disekolah saat Umi membuka lokernya seperti pada hari Valentine sebelumnya Umi mendapat banyak coklat dan juga surat cinta

"Kau cukup Populer ya Umi-chan" Kata Kotori dengan nada sedikit cemburu

Melihat ekspresi Kotori seperti itu Ia pun bertanya

" Kotori, Apa ada yang salah" Katanya dengan nada khawatir denga keadaan sahabatnya

"Eh Ti-tidak, Aku baik-baik saja kok Umi-chan" Kata Kotori

Melihat ekspresi Kotori membuat Umi merasa aneh, tetapi karena sahabatnya tidak mau memberi tahu padanya maka ia tidak akan memaksanya

Saat pelajaran selesai Kotori berniat memberikan coklat yang ia buat untuk Umi, Tetapi saat Kotori melihat Umi diberikan sesuatu Oleh gadis Lain ia merasakan hatinya hancur, apalagi saat diberikan hadiah itu diberikan ia melihat Umi sedang

"Umi-chan" Gumamnya yang bisa Umi dengar dan ia pun berbalik dan melihat bahwa Kotori sedang menangis melihatnya diberikan coklat oleh orang lain.

"Ko-Kotori Tunggu" kata Umi yang melihat Kotori mulai lari darinya dia pun merasakan dadanya terasa sangat sakit saat melihat Kotori menangis gagara dia. Dia pu mulai lari mengejar kotori sampai akhirnya ia dapat meraih tangannya

"ha..ha..ha.. Kotori tunggu dulu" kata Umi

"Apa!" Kata Kotori dengan masih mengalirnya air matanya

"maaf, tapi yang kau lihat tadi tidak seperti yang kau duga" Kata Umi

"Terus Apa Umi-chan"Tanyanya

"Dia adalah adik kelas yang tidak sengaja tadi kami bertabrakan dijalan dan aku menjatuhkan coklat yang tadi kubeli jadi dia mengembalikannya. Dan aku berterimah kasih dengan wajah senang"

" dan itu coklat untuk siapa?"Tanya Kotori yang membuat Umi memerah semerah Tomat

"U-Untuk Kau Kotori" dengan suara yang sangat kecil sehingga kotori tidak dapat mendengarnya

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Kotori lagi. Umi mengambil coklat dan memberikannya pada kotori

"Untuk Kau Kotori" Jawabnya yang membuat Kotori memerah dan mengambil coklat itu dan memberikan Umi coklat yang Kotori buat untuk Umi

"I-Ini untukmu juga" Katanya memerah padam

"terimah kasih"

"Aku mencintaimu Umi-chan, Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku" Kata Kotori

"Tentu" Jawab Umi


End file.
